


Together At Last

by MarvelAvenge21



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Omega Daisy Johnson, Omega Melinda May
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelAvenge21/pseuds/MarvelAvenge21
Summary: Necklaces  Template: https://www.etsy.com/listing/78968320/matching-couple-necklace-dog-tag-andName on Tag: Natalia = Given to DaisyName on Heart: Daisy = Given to Natalia
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. Separated (Flashback)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613312) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Paris, 1950,

Natalia sighed contentedly as she lay with her arms around her omega. She slowly traced the silvery scars on the woman’s sternum.

She was beautiful. Natasha watched her omega's face. Her Daisy. She had this princess like aristocratic features. Her brown tresses were very soft.

“You are staring, Talia.”

Natalia smirked. “Well, you are the most beautiful bird I have seen.” She said, laying a kiss on her omega's mating mark.

Daisy opened her hazel eyes. They were a mixture of gold and brown. She smiled at Natalia.

“Always the flatterer, huh, my alpha?” she said.

“Only with you, pet.” said Natalia.

Daisy ran a gentle hand across Natalia’s back. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Natalia wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman, and flipped them so she was on top of Daisy.

Both were soon in the thaws of passion.

When suddenly the door to their hotel room burst open. Four guys come in armed.  
Natalia quickly picks her omega up and puts her omega in her lap and clutches her omega protectively in her arms and Daisy clings to her alpha.  
One guy says "Veuve remettre le cygne." (Widow hand the Swan over.) Natalia says "Pourquoi tu la veux?" (Why do you want her?) The same guy says "Ça ne te regarde pas." (That is none of your business.) Daisy clings onto her alpha more. Natalia says "C’est mon affaire. C’est mon oméga. En tant qu’alpha, j’ai le droit de savoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec elle." (It is my business. She is my omega. As her alpha, I have the right to know about anything to do with her.) The four guys look at each other and the leader sighs and says "She was given as a gift to us. Listen we'll give you 10 minutes to say your goodbyes but that's it." The four guys walk out of the room. Natalia deposits Daisy on the bed in front of her and the alpha and omega look at each other. Natalia takes her necklace off and puts it around Daisy's neck and says " my pet, I give you this necklace as a reminder that no matter what you are never alone and that one day we will see each other again. " Daisy takes her necklace off and puts it around Natalia's neck and says "Same mistress."

The four guys come back in. The leader says " Its time."

Natalia says "Omega mwen, pwomèt mwen ke ou pral fè tout sa ou kapab siviv pandan ke nou yo apa." (My omega, promise me that you will do everything you can to survive while we are apart.)

Daisy says " alfa mwen, mwen pwomèt." (My alpha, I promise.)

The two nod at each other and Daisy walks over to the four men.

Natalia secretly takes pictures of the four men and says to the four men "Tout ce qui lui arrive, je vous traquerai tous." (Anything happens to her I will hunt you down.)

The four guys nod and they leave but Daisy runs back to her alpha and hugs her and says "Mistress, Madame B said she wouldn't separate us that we worked best together."

Natalia says " I know pet and I promise I will not stop until you are back in my arms like you are now."

The guys unlatch the pair. Two men hold a struggling Natalia back while the other two drag Daisy kicking and screaming out the door and into a car.

Little do the two know that they won't see each other for quite some time.

  
Avengers Tower, 2013

Natalia now named Natasha awoke with a start. It had been a while since she had dreamed about HER OMEGA. The only person able to make the Black Widow feel anything, and most of all feel love. She missed her very much.

Her Daisy. Her Partner. Her Pet. Her Black Swan. Her Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necklaces Template: https://www.etsy.com/listing/78968320/matching-couple-necklace-dog-tag-and
> 
> Name on Tag: Natalia = Given to Daisy  
> Name on Heart: Daisy = Given to Natalia


	2. Daisy Brainwashed by Hydra and Escape from Hydra

Siberia, 1950 (1 Month After Being Separated) (Flashback)

Daisy still has the necklace given to her by Natalia.  
Daisy is dragged to a chair and locked into the chair and a mouthpiece is put in her mouth.  
A white noise starts in the room and a speaker starts saying:

"Rot" (Red)  
"Verkauft" (Sold)  
"Witwe" (Widow)  
"Alpha"  
"Unsere" (Our)  
"Omega"  
"jetzt" (Now)  
"Und" (And)  
"ewig" (Forever)

Daisy looks at the speaker. The speaker continues: 

"Guten Morgen Schwan" (Good Morning Swan)

Daisy says " Guten Morgen." (Good Morning)

"Bereit zur Einhaltung" (Ready To Comply)

Daisy looks at speaker and says "Glücklich zu" (Happy To)

A ringing nose is turned on in the room and speaker says:

"Missionsbericht" (Mission Report)

Daisy says " Ich hatte keine Mission."

"Gute Nacht Schwan." (Good Night Swan

Daisy looks around confused  
Two men come in unlock Daisy from the chair and dragged back into her cryostais chamber.

Monaco, June 15 2010

After being activated, Daisy is sent by Hydra to the Monaco Grand Prix in Monaco, France to kill Tony Stark but she sees a familiar face and the activation is deactivated and decides to not kill Tony. Its right then she decides she is done with Hydra. She goes to her hotel room and takes all the trackers out of her gear and weapons. She changes into an outfit that she bought on her way back to her room. She puts her necklace back on her neck.  
Daisy disappears from the radar. That day Hydra loses one of there best assassins, the Black Swan.  
Also that day Daisy starts the journey to figure out here past. 

April 2013, Daisy joins the Rising Tide as another means to figure out her past.  
October 2013, Daisy is picked up by SHIELD Mobile Command Unit 665 Coulson's Team.  
Little does she know in 2014 that she will be face to face with someone very important to her.


	3. The Hub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3-7 is inspired by FunahoMisaki's Skye the Widow

They are very strange." Daisy says, tilting her head and playing with her necklace as she watched her team leave her behind as her anti-tech bracelet stuck to the wall. One of the specialists that had been walking by her paused as she looked at the rather young looking hacker.

"What did you do?" The woman asked staring at Daisy who glanced at her and gave a small frown.

"We were chasing a target that had already been tipped off. So, I had to keep him in place so that they could catch up to him and arrest him so I slept with the target." Daisy says unbothered and making the woman look shocked and a tinge horrified.

"Why the hell would you do that? Kid you can't be older than twenty!" The woman said staring at Daisy in shock and earning a shrug and frown from the hacker.

"I was a hacktivist for the Rising Tide so that I could get answers, he was my in and source of information within the group. He trusted me, so I used that against him once his usefulness was gone and he betrayed what he always preached. hardd to know for sure when I don't know remember my birthday…oh well." Daisy says shrugging off her lack of knowledge of her actual birthday as if it were nothing while the woman stared at her.

"You slept with a target to keep him in place and your team tagged you?" The woman seemed to focus on that part of the story to try and save herself from mental overload and making Daisy shrug again.

"I told them I did it because I loved him. Idiots. Don't they know that love is for children and that I don't sleep unless they are my alpha?" Daisy says shaking her head slightly at that and earning a choked noise from a man that had been walking by.

"Oh god not another one." The guy groaned making Daisy tilt her head at him confused. The woman swallowed thickly as she backed up a step from Daisy, causing the girl to look at her curiously and a bit amused.

"Kid…just to sate my curiosity and because I have a very bad feeling about this…how many ways do you know of to get out of that bracelet and kill me with your bare hands?" The woman asked staring at Skye and causing the hacker to blink.

"Ten ways to get out of the bracelet and fifteen ways to kill you without a weapon. If I use the bracelet as a weapon that count goes up to eighteen. Even more options are available if I steal one of the weapons you're wearing. If I go back to the Bus and get my weapons." Daisy says without hesitation and making the woman pale drastically at this as she stared at Daisy in open shock and horror.

"Oh god it's another Romanoff." The woman said trembling slightly as she stared at Daisy. The girl was acting just like the Black Widow…for fucks sake just give the girl a paler appearance and red hair and she could pass off as the women's daughter!

"You stay here with her! I need to go tell Agent Hand about this!" The woman ordered two men nearby who had paused at hearing how many ways the girl could kill the female agent.

"Yes ma'am." The two gulped but nodded as the woman took off at a run to go find the apparent Agent Hand.

"Curious. I've heard Black Widow before I think." Daisy says humming to herself as she stared after the female agent before she looked at the two males that were staring at her.

"Do you boys have a deck of cards or something? I'm great at poker." Daisy says making the two look at her for a moment before looking at each other. Slowly one of them pulled a deck of cards out of his inner suit pocket, earning a smirk from Daisy.

"Well boys looks like you'll be entertaining after all? Who deals first and how much are we betting?" Daisy asks smirking at the two men who pulled over some chairs beside her bench and one began to shuffle the cards.

Twenty minutes later Victoria Hand, the female agent that went to find her, and most of Shield team 616 came walking over only to hear a lot of swearing from at least three different agents.

"How the hell are you beating us at every hand?" One agent out of the four playing against Daisy now asked in disbelief as the girl collected the three hundred dollars on the table with a small smirk.

"Lying is in the job description boys, as is deceit." Daisy says casually as she began to shuffle the cards now.

"We're spies for a living! You're not even an Academy Student! How is your poker face better than ours?" One agent demanded in anger as he stared at Daisy who dealt the cards with an expert flair.

"genius kid, and my training involved turning me to be the perfect assassin. You need to up your training if you want to play with me boys." Daisy says never losing her smirk as she looked at the cards she had dealt herself.

"What is going on here?" Victoria Hand demanded making the agents jump out of their skin, spilling their cards all over the floor and small table they had acquired from one of the staff lounges nearby.

"I'm cleaning your agents out of their paychecks. They have horrible poker faces and tells by the way." Daisy says unbothered by Agent Band's and her team's appearance, she had noticed as soon as the group had entered the area after all.

"And that song you keep humming is creepy as hell and freaking us out." One agent said glaring at Daisy who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the only song I remember from my time at the facility. Not saying much since I can't remember most of my past." Daisy says not batting an eye as she began humming a song that had chills going down everyone's spines. Daisy pretends not to notice Coulson and May's eyes widening at the tune.

"Will you stop with that creepy tune!" another one of the agents demands as he swiveled to look at Daisy.

"Make me." Daisy says with a smirk on her lips.

"Tili Tili Bom." Daisy began to sing in a creepy childish voice as she spoke flawless Russian.

"Stop it!" The agent yelled as he lunged at Daisy. The hacker moved faster than anyone thought she could.

One second the agent was lunging for her the next Daisy had kicked the table up to hit and pin the other agent advancing on her before her legs wrapped around the first ones neck in a thigh choke. A quick twist had the man in her thighs unconscious but alive as Daisy dropped him and ducked under the agent that had attacked her when she had fought back.

A kick to the solar plexus and then a slamming of the third mans head into the wall until he was knocked out by Daisy's response.

"Anyone else?" Daisy asks casually playing with her necklace as she looked up at the shocked and gaping SHIELD agents around her.

"How the hell can you move like the Black Widow?" Ward demanded looking at the supposed civilian in shock and a bit of horror and lots of lust.

Daisy blinks a lot at the pain in her head before tilting her head with a grimace on her face at the word Widow before her face turns stoic.

"That's above your rank Robot. I'm just amazed you recognized my predecessors fighting style."


End file.
